


Beautiful Butterfly, Ugly Moth

by annaxmims



Series: SamSteveBucky Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Christmas Fluff, Implied Age Regression, M/M, Multi, Stimming, autistic!Bucky Barnes, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: The cap trio open presents on Christmas Eve.(Featuring autistic/regressed Bucky and supportive, loving boyfriends)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteveBucky Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Beautiful Butterfly, Ugly Moth

**Author's Note:**

> I am not autistic and I have limited personal experience with autistic people. This story is based on what knowledge I do have and some research. If I got anything wrong please let me know. I want this to be as realistic as possible.

“Can we open presents now? Please?”

Bucky bounced on his toes, arms flapping in happy motions. 

“In just a minute buddy, let me and Sam finish eating okay?”

“Okay.” 

Bucky sat back in his chair, an unfinished plate of Christmas Eve pancakes in front of him. He bounced slightly in his chair, sitting on his hands.

As soon as Steve and Sam had finished their last bites and their forks clinked on their plates Bucky was up and racing to the living room.

Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders as they followed their overly excited boyfriend to the living room. Bucky was already on his side of the couch, bouncing hands flapping happily.

Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair as he passed and started handing out the presents. Bucky sat surprisingly patiently until all three boys were sitting with their presents in front of them. 

“Okay Buck, you go first.”

Bucky thought carefully before selecting the smallest one. It was a from Sam, a gift card to Bucky’s favorite coffee place.

“Thanks Sammy,” he said before placing the card carefully back in the bag.

The next gift was three pairs of socks from Steve. One with cats, one with cacti and a striped fuzzy pair.

Bucky grinned widely at Steve, running his fingers over the soft material before placing them neatly in the bag.

“The next two are from both of us,” Sam said.

Bucky next grabbed the bag with glittery sloth on it. He giggled at the cartoon depiction before pulling out the plastic wrapped package. None of the bags had tissue paper in them, Bucky hated the way it felt and after a meltdown their first Christmas after getting Bucky back, they decided to avoid it at all costs.

Bucky pulled open the plastic wrapping and unfolded the fluffy grey contents. 

“It’s a blanket hoodie!” he gasped excitedly, wrestling it over his head.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” he squealed excitedly, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek.

“There’s one more buddy,” Sam reminded carefully, not wanting to interrupt Bucky.

Bucky reached down and pulled the heavy box into his lap. He ripped open the pre-approved wrapping paper and tilted his head slightly.

“What is it Sammy?”

“It’s a greenhouse kit, so you have somewhere to put all your plants. They;re kinda taking over the living room,” Sam said gesturing to the various potted plants surrounding them.

“And the bathroom,” Steve added.

“And the bedroom.”

“Pretty much the entire apartment.”

“When it gets warmer we can put it on the roof.”

“Thank you,” Bucky clapped happily. “Now it’s Sammy’s turn.”

Sam received a coffee mug with cats on it from Bucky -the spotted one was him, the tan one was Steve, and the black one was Bucky, a giftcard to the smoothie place they stopped at after runs from Steve, and a new pair of running shoes and jacket from both of them.

Steve received a mug covered in golden retrievers from Bucky, apparently Steve was one, a vinyl from Sam, and a record player and a box set of Star Wars from both of them.

“That one is kinda for all of us,” Sam admitted.

Steve laughed, a big belly laugh that Bucky loved to hear and kissed him. 

“Can I kiss you Buck?”

Bucky nodded and puckered his lips. Steve laughed again and kissed him slow and gentle. Bucky sighed happily and melted into the couch as Steve pulled away.

When Steve and Sam had finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting away the presents they found Bucky curled up in a ball in his blanket hoodie.

“Bucky? Watcha doing?” Sam asked.

“This is my cocoon,” Bucky responded, voice muffled by the thick fabric.

“So are you going to wake up in the morning and be a beautiful butterfly?” Steve teased

“Or an ugly moth,” Sam said, poking Bucky’s side lightly.

“Not a moth,” he giggled.

“Of course not. Now will you come out so we can cuddle and watch a movie?” Steve coaxed.

“Home Alone?” Bucky asked, head poking out from his hood.

Steve and Sam held in sighs. They’d been watching Home Alone for a solid week, but Bucky loved it, so they endured it.

“Sure, Home Alone it is.”

Bucky made a series of happy noises and snuggled up between his boyfriends. Christmas was the best.


End file.
